


(Dramatic Reading of) Tempest in a Teacup

by bulletproofteacup, doodleladi, The JD Tea Hour (RideBoldlyRide)



Series: Dramatic Readings [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A love letter to a lovely story, AU, F/M, Gifted Reading to AKAVertigo, JD Tea Hour, Serial Reading, Sound effects and everything, Tempest in a Teacup, The Jasmine Dragon Tea Hour, Zutara, dramatic reading, we went all out.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletproofteacup/pseuds/bulletproofteacup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodleladi/pseuds/doodleladi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RideBoldlyRide/pseuds/The%20JD%20Tea%20Hour
Summary: akaVertigo's Summary: Fate puts Katara in the Fire Nation to grow up in the company of a Dragon, a prince, and a lot of good tea. AU Zutara...of a sort.___This is a gifted dramatic reading of akaVertigo's amazing fic. It will be connected to this embedded reading.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Iroh (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Dramatic Readings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155791
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akaVertigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaVertigo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tempest in a Teacup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124762) by [akaVertigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaVertigo/pseuds/akaVertigo). 



> This is a love letter to a lovely story and author. We've been thoroughly enjoying reading and adapting the written word into a dramatic reading, full of sound effects, different VAs and the like. This is not a word-for-word iteration, but is done in the spirit of the source material. We hope you enjoy this as much as we have making it! Please be sure to read the original material... It's a classic for a reason!!  
> \--  
> As a note on organization: We have decided to combine certain chapters to keep our time consistent throughout the readings. Thereby, our chapter count will look different than the source material's number.

The Prologue:


	2. Segment 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This segment includes Chapters 1-4 of the original work.

Segment 2, Chapters 1-4. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next segment will be up in one week, and will be updated as we continue this dramatic reading.

**Author's Note:**

> This is still an ongoing serial, and will be updated a week post release on our other platforms. If you wish to be the most up to date, follow us on Anchor.fm, Apple Podcasts, and Spotify. For the latest news and information, follow JD Tea Hour on Tumblr, Twitter and Instagram.


End file.
